


The Faults of Being Famous (JackBam)

by CherryFox9



Category: GOT7
Genre: Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Drama, First Meetings, Idols, Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, Jackson Wang-centric, Jackson-centric, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam-centric, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Mentioned GOT7 Ensemble, My First AO3 Post, One Shot, Post-Idol, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 15:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20677352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryFox9/pseuds/CherryFox9
Summary: The entertainment business holds many negatives and positives, but which one really outweighs the other?Jackson Wang a successful Idol has never seemed to be able to find love, but that soon changed when he met BamBam.





	The Faults of Being Famous (JackBam)

Faults of Being Famous

The halls were silent, he took a deep breath as he surveyed the area, everything looked the same, even the pot plants that he probably walked past a dozen times looked the same, they weren't even real, just plastic, fake. It wasn't just the halls that looked the same, it was everything, it was all boring and grey to him. Pushing himself away from his unwanted thoughts he knows he probably should've asked for help from someone passing by, but the chances of a scandal or rumour appearing were too high. '_The faults of being famous.'_

Apparently having a short break from work made him completely lose his set. He hadn't really been paying attention to the staff when they had explained which way the bathroom was and how to find his way back to set '7'. He had found the bathroom but had gotten completely lost afterwards, so instead of asking for help he had been making random turns for the past 10 minutes. Looking blankly at the rooms as he strode past them he breathed out a sigh of relief when he found door '5', that meant his studio was right around the corner.

Speeding up into an almost jog he immediately ran into someone, who unlike himself fell to the floor with a groan due to his bigger stature. Helping the much lighter male up with ease his eyes traced the figure, a small amount of annoyance exuded of him as he realised the other was taller than him.

As the other dusted himself off while apologising and eventually looked up, his heart raced. The world suddenly became that much more beautiful, he hadn't ever felt this way before, and it was all because of the slim male in front of him with bright rose red hair and attractive dark eyes. He broke out of his daze when he noticed that the man had been awkwardly standing in front of him.

"Sorry about that, I was in a rush to get through, are you part of the staff?"

"I guess."

His heart fluttered, his voice was like the finest silk, gentle and flowing but sweet like honey. His thoughts were to messed up to even comprehend the odd answer. Catching that he had gotten lost in the world of his thoughts again he quickly introduced himself.

"Crap! I haven't introduced myself, names Jackson Wang." Feeling that he had slightly redeemed himself, he waited for the loud or maybe (rare) subtle reaction from the angel, but instead received nothing. Just a 'normal' response.

"I'm BamBam." After maintaining a few minutes of eye contact, he quickly excused himself and walked away. Ignoring the tug in his chest, he took one last glance at the others back who had also walked away, making eye contact once again with the other, before turning away, he already missed the feeling of BamBam's smaller hand in his own, however small the touch was. His world turned grey once again when he realised that he might not be able to meet the man again.

Looking into the room he had been looking for, he immediately slammed the door shut, mind going a million miles a minute. That wasn't his set. His gaze flitted down the hall and without thinking, walked down it, hoping to once again run into a certain attractive redhead.

_"This is a bad idea"_

"I'm just asking for directions," he told himself. He knew that if he got into a relationship with someone, much less a male, his world would take a turn. Because as much as he didn't want to admit it, society has yet to fully except his partner preference. As he sped his stride into a jog, he soon saw the unsuspecting male next to the vending machine in the hall. He had probably looked like an excited puppy chasing its owner when he had called the other's name, he didn't care anymore.

Reaching the male, he noticed that the others confused frown had turned into a smile when he had spotted him. Taking a step closer than he probably should've, he realised that the other looked completely amused and affectionate at the same time.

"You called?"

"Uh hi, I'm kind of lost, think you could point me in the right direction? I'm on set 7" Clearing his throat, his voice had been much higher than normal.

Again BamBam looked confused. "Weren't we just there. Wait, what floor are you meant to be on?" Simply replying with '2' as though it were obvious, his answer somehow caused the other to giggle.

"You're on floor 3"

Blinking dumbly, he continued to stare, not quite believing his situation. The other giggled again before grabbing his hand and lead him towards the elevator. Looking at their hands he adjusted his own to hold the others. His heart fluttered as the other didn't move away from his touch.

"How did I even go up a floor without noticing?" It really made no sense, looking at the other he was glad he had thought.

Glancing at the other male from the corner of his eye, _"Almost like fate."_ BamBam's ears tinged red as he continued forward. Maybe he did have a chance.

'You shouldn't be hoping you have a chance.'

He ignored that insistent thought as he entered the elevator alongside BamBam. An awkward silence pursued as the two stood in the elevator, music playing in the background.

"Wanna go out sometime?" Smooth, he really wanted to slam himself into the elevator door. His violent thought almost not allowing him to hear the rushed reply.

"Sure! I mean, If you'd like?" BamBam seemed to suddenly have a fixation with the ground as his face burned to the shade of his hair. Was it weird that he found the other utterly adorable and wanted to hold him? That was normal right? Stepping away from the elevator and onto the correct floor, he located his set, his company's name pasted to the door. 'JYP'. Walking forward, he practically dragged BamBam, having yet to notice his frozen form. The door opened revealing someone from the camera crew.

"Jackson, the set and crew are ready, who's your friend?" The man turned his focus onto BamBam seeming to recognise him. "BamBam! shouldn't you be on floor 3 for the photo shoot?"

'Photoshoot?! Why would he have a photoshoot?' Looking BamBam over again, he came to a realisation. Of course, there's no way that someone who looked like that wouldn't be in the entertainment or modelling business somehow, and he didn't mean as staff either.

The staff then focused on Jackson, his eyes quickly flickering around the hall.

"Jackson, you might want to get inside quick before the boss sees you".

"Why?"

"He's from another company" the man gave him a serious look, "He's from SM" His world stopped. Everyone knew that the CEO's had hated each other, a rivalry between the two big bosses.

He wasn't sure if it was BamBam or himself who had sworn, but he definitely agreed with the sentiment. Making eye contact with BamBam, he only had a moment before the other ran off. He looked at the others back once again, but with a determined thought, he followed.

_He wasn't going to let him go. He wanted him. He needed him. _

He eventually caught up with BamBam, grabbing onto his wrist and tugging the man back into an empty dark room, quickly turning the light on with his other hand.

"Let me go!" untightening his hand from the wrist he immediately returned it when the man tried to escape.

"Just talk to me!" He knew he sounded desperate. The other stayed silent. The tension rose even further. He breathed out harshly. Fine, if he wasn't going to talk then he would.

"I don't care that the company won't approve, I like you." That was probably blunter then he would've liked. Especially with the frozen form of Bambam in his arms. Well, he'd have to go with it now.

"If it isn't the company you're worried about, how about the fans?" He had already thought about that, he didn't care, he should've, but he really didn't. He deserved to do something for himself, and if the fans didn't agree, they'd have to learn.

"Are you serious?"

Apparently, he had said that aloud. Letting out an exasperated sigh, he looked the other in the eyes and with a serious face answered him, "Yes. Please, let's get to know each other".

The other maintained his gaze with him, "Isn't this going a bit fast?". That wasn't a no, it was a chance. Letting a grin turn his lips upwards he gave a quick peck to the others cheek, and with a mischievous smile, he answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Probably."  
  


THE END  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this is the first fanfic I've ever written, and I had used it as a school project...   
So I thought that after a few years, I would finally post it here.   
(Originally published it on wattpad)   
Anyways, love you guys!   
And no matter what, you're beautiful and deserve the world.


End file.
